Tohru's Troubles
by writersblock1606
Summary: Tohru has a crush on Yuki, and we can’t tell yet if Yuki likes Tohru. Kyo definitely likes Tohru, but we don’t know if Tohru likes Kyo like she loves Yuki. And then it seems Yuki is getting the hots for Tohru. What a mess! Then, Yuki is forced to go out
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: All titles, characters, and anything else Fruits Basket related are owned by Natsuki Takaya. I do not own Fruits Basket. All the following characters are her's, not mine. However, all ideas and story and everything else are mine and not her's. I didn't copy offa anybody! **

**_Summary: Tohru has a crush on Yuki, and we can't tell yet if Yuki likes Tohru. Kyo definitely likes Tohru, but we don't know if Tohru likes Kyo like she loves Yuki. And then it seems Yuki is getting the hots for Tohru. What a mess! Then, Yuki is forced to go out with a fan club member, if he wants Tohru's safe return! Will Yuki and Tohru become a couple? Will the fan club girls and Kyo let them? Sort of a short story and fast paced. Hope you enjoy! _**

_**AN: The first chapter is, sorry to say, almost exactly like the manga book. Um…yeah. Enjoy. R&R. No flames, please. And no reviews that go on and on and on and on… I don't really want to change my story, y'know? Anyway, I'll stop babbling and let you read…**_

**Chapter 1- DefaultTohru Honda pulled a strand of long brown hair out of her face. She had her school uniform on, and she was happy. Today was a Friday, and the sun was shining brightly. It was the end of summer, beginning of August, and she was in year 1 at the local high-school. She was living in a tent, but she didn't care. Her mom's picture was beautiful, and she loved looking at it at night when she couldn't sleep.**

"**Wow! It looks like today's going to be another hot one. I'm not forgetting anything, am I? Okay, mom, your in charge while I'm gone. I'm off!" **

**As she was walking from her tent along a trail in the woods, exploring the area before school started; she noticed a big house.**

**_Wow, just look at this place! I didn't know there was a house here. It's so peaceful. _Thought Tohru to herself. She walked closer to the house and noticed some pretty rocks, in the form of the Chinese zodiac animals. **

"**Oh! How cute." Commented Tohru. They were drying out, and Tohru couldn't resist running over to them and picking one up. It was the rat rock.**

"**Hello, what's this? I must be seeing things." Asked a man of about 20 years, holding a newspaper.**

"**A girl here? My, my…"**

"**Oh! I'm sorry! How rude of me!" Blushed Tohru, putting the rock down quickly. "I'm sorry for trespassing! I just saw these and-" Tohru pointed to the rocks. **

"**It's okay." Laughed the man, adding, "My name is Shigure. Shigure Sohma. Please continue. I was merely setting the rocks out to dry." **

**Tohru looked odd when Shigure said his last name.**

"**What?"  
"Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking that your last name is like the one of a boy in my class. However you two couldn't be related: you guys look and seem like total opposites."**

"**Oh really?" Asked Shigure, smiling. "Is his name Yuki by any chance?"**

"**Yeah! You know him?" Asked Tohru.**

"**I live with him." Shigure responded.**

"**Oh!" Said Tohru, blushing. Just thinking of the "prince" made Tohru blush! Yuki was easily the most gorgeous t guy at her school. **

"**What's your name?" Asked Shigure, surprised. Usually nobody walked in the woods by his house.**

"**Tohru Honda." **

"**Why are you here?" **

"**I live here, sorta." Said Tohru.**

"**Really?" Shigure asked. Nobody could live around here, the Sohmas owned all the land ten miles from the house.**

"**I thought you young people were bored by old-fashioned superstitions like the Chinese Zodiac."**

**_Oh! What a beautiful person! _Thought Tohru to herself. Then she answered, "No! I think the zodiac animals are adorable!"**

"**Hmm…aren't they? I like them, too." Replied Shigure.**

"**But I guess you wouldn't have the cat." Said Tohru.**

"**Cat? Oh, you mean…the cat from the zodiac legend?"Shigure asked, thinking she was well-informed.**

"**That's right! My mother told me that story all the time!" Said Tohru, smiling.**

**Once upon a time… before she died.**

**FLASHBACK**

**Tohru was snuggled under her blanket, and her mother was laying next to her, telling her the zodiac story.**

"**God told all the animals… 'I'm inviting you all to my banquet tomorrow. Don't be late!' However, hearing that, the mischievous rat lied to his neighbor, the cat. He told him that the banquet would be the day after tomorrow.**

**The next day, the rat rode on the back of the ox and nimbly landed before the banquet hall. After him followed the ox, the tiger, and all the rest, and together they feasted until morning. **

**All except for the poor cat who had been _tricked_."**

"**Poor, poor thing! Poor cat…" Cried little Tohru, tears rolling down her face.**

"**Why are you crying, Tohru?"**

"**I know! I'll stop being the dog and be the cat!" Exclaimed tiny Tohru. **

"**Whatever, I'm going to bed." Replied her mom.**

**END FLASHBACK**

"**Well, that's an interesting story." Replied Shigure.**

"**Huh? Oh! I was saying that out loud?" Blushed Tohru.**

"**Yeah." Replied Shigure.  
"Well, _that's_ how much I like the cat." Said Tohru, smiling.**

"**Is that so? I wish I could see the expression on his face if he heard you say that."**

"**What?" Asked Tohru, confused.**

"**Oh, nothing. So you're the year of the dog? I knew I felt an connection with you. Can't you feel it? I'm a dog, too, y'know." **

"**Yes. Well, I better get going." Said Tohru, smiling politely.**

"**Okay. See you later, Tory."  
"It's Tohru." Said the cute girl, and then bowed her head and walked away.**

**Shigure wondered if this 'Tohru' character was one of Yuki's many fan-club members. She blushed when he mentioned Yuki, and surely she was lying about walking this way. Nobody could live in a house close to here, Shigure, well the Sohma's, owned all the land!  
"Who was that?" Asked a stunningly good-looking boy with silver blonde hair.  
"Oh, just a girl named Tohru." Shigure responded.  
"Tohru Honda?" Asked Yuki. Although he only vaguely knew who she was.**

"**Yes. I believe so. You know her?" Asked Shigure.**

"**She's in my class." Responded Yuki. **

"**Why don't you walk her to school then?" Asked Shigure.**

"**Okay." Said Yuki, and started walked after her.**

**It was almost fall, and even though it was sunny, the air was chilly. Gusts of wind ruffled his coat and hair. And Yuki couldn't help noticing that whenever it blew wind in Tohru's direction, her mini skirt for her school uniform flew up, exposing her underwear. Yuki blushed. **

"**Tohru!" Yelled Yuki.**

**Tohru Honda turned around. It was the prince!**

"**Wait up!" He yelled.**

**She waited and he caught up.**

"**H-hi Yuki." Stuttered Tohru.**

"**Are you all right? My cousin didn't bother you, did he?"**

"**O-0h no! He didn't."**

"**That's a relief." Said Yuki, smiling.**

"**Y-yes." Stuttered Tohru. She couldn't talk straight around Yuki, he was too gorgeous. They were silent the rest of the way to school.**

"**HONDA SAN! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Yelled one of Yuki's top fan club members. She was short and wore her hair in short ponytails. Her face was flushed red, and she was angry.**

"**WELL?"**

"**Why do you and Yuki come to school together? Give us a full and complete explanation!" Shouted three other girls behind her. They were imagining Yuki and Tohru flirting together, and they were furious!**

"**It was just a coincidence! D-don't you t-think you're overreacting?" Tohru managed to say. **

"**OVERREACTING? IF COINCIDENCES LIKE THAT WERE LEGAL, WE WOULDN'T NEED THE POLICE!" Yelped the crazy girl, and a kid with glasses in the hallway yelled 'quiet in the halls!'. **

_**That's right. The charming Yuki Sohma-kun. He may just be a first-year student, like me, but he's already reigning prince at our school. **_

**The crazy girl interrupted Tohru's thoughts…**

"**Look, you! Just because Sohma-kun was so kind enough as to hang out with you…it's no reason to get a swelled head!!!" Exclaimed the girl.**

"**Hey!" The fan-club leader turned around.**

"**Tohru told you it was a coincidence, didn't she? Stop fantasizing and get a life." Said a tall, scary looking bully girl. Of course she wasn't really a bully, but she sure looked like one, and she was menacing. **

**The girl's ponytails flew up, and her hair pricked on end. She was freaked out! However, this girl didn't stop her.**

"**W-what is this? Threatening us with your gangster buddy, huh? Don't think we're through with you just because of this Yankee!"**

"**Uo-chan, Hanna-Chan…" Tohru said meekly, turning to her friends.**

**Hana said, "I could BLEEP them with electro-poison waves…"**

"**You saved me!" Exclaimed Tohru as Uo hugged her. **

"**Oh, you poor thing. HanaJima, don't zap anyone." Replied Uo to Hana.**

"**I was really nervous. Sohma-kun is so handsome, I just froze up." Said Tohru, sadly. "We didn't even talk."**

**Tohru and Hana and Uo were with the other girls of their home economics class, making lunch for their grade. **

"**Hmmm… I detect strange waves emanating from him." Responded Hana, slicing a fish, "I really don't know how else to explain." Said Hana after Tohru said "Strange?"**

"**Time for Hana Jima's weather report." Sighed Uo, not bothering to help cook. "Besides, what's to explain? The guy's a walking enigma. Never talks about himself. I heard a second year girl confessed her love for him once…and when she tried to hug him, he flung her away. Totally freaked her out."**

"**I didn't know that. I wonder why." Said Tohru, pondering that.**

"**Exactly." Said Hana.**

"**It's the mystery that makes him intriguing," Said Uo, and she flipped some hair out of her face. **

"**You three! Move your hands, not your mouths!" Shouted the home ec. teacher. "Oh…oh my." She responded, seeing the fish done neatly on the three plates. It looked perfect. "Who do you think you're fooling? Honda-san made those for you!" Exclaimed the teacher, and Tohru blushed. Busted!**

"**The rice is done, too." Said Hana, surprised.**

"**Anyway," Said Uo, as the teacher huffed away, "I'm going shopping with Hana after school. Why don't you come? Oh, wait, you're working, aren't you?"**

"**Yes, I don't want to be late." Said Tohru, sadly. She wished she didn't have to work late after school, to return home to her tent with loads of homework to do. However, she knew she had to do the job to pay for the expenses of school and everything else. Plus she was saving the money for the future, like college.**

"**That sucks, having to pay all the school expenses yourself." Replied Uo. **

"**But you shouldn't have to work everyday to pay your tuition." Said Hana, adding: "This is public school."**

"**After I graduate, I want to be able to pay my own way!" Said Tohru, pumped. "That's why I have to start saving now!"**

"**God damnit, Tohru! You're making me cry! So selfless…snif Eat up. You need your strength!"**

**The Yankee has a soft spot for her friends.**

"**Anyway," Said Hana, ignoring the Yankee, "You're still living with your dad's family, right?"  
"YES!" Exclaimed Tohru, blushing. _ I can't tell them the truth. If she knew I was living in a tent, Uo-Chan would be outraged. She'd burst into Grandpa's house on her motorcycle! _Thought Tohru nervously.**

**RRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"**That's the late bell for after school." Thought Tohru to herself. I better get going if I'm going to make it to work on time. **

"**Ah?" Tohru said, seeing Yuki. **

"**Sohma-kun! I'm sorry about this morning!" Said Tohru.**

"**It's I who should be apologizing. Please forgive my cousin's rudeness." Said Yuki, smiling, as he slammed his locker door closed.**

"**Oh, no! He was wonderful. We were just looking at his Chinese zodiac animals."**

"**Did I hear correctly that you wish you were born in the year of the cat?" Asked Yuki, remembering hearing something like that as he got ready for school.**

"**Er, I was eccentric when I was little." Said Tohru, blushing.**

"**I see…Well, the cat is a fool. He has a bad nature." Yuki said as he walked away from the school. Tohru followed.**

"**Did you know that…the Chinese zodiac is actually a timekeeping system of tens and twelves?" Asked Yuki.**

"**It was used for calendars and clocks." Said Yuki, not waiting for Tohru to answer. "Later, astrologers combined with the principals of yin-yang, the five elements symbolize to tell fortunes."**

"**Animals had nothing to do with it?" Asked Tohru. **

"**Nope."**

"**When and why they added animals nobody knows. But there was never enough room for the cat. And it's better that way. The cat would throw off everything. The cat really is a fool."**

**_I was following his story just fine, but now I'm lost! _Thought Tohru to herself.  
"Sohma-kun, do you—hate cats?"**

**Yuki turned, and then smiled. Tohru's eyes got big. Tohru looked at her watch.**

"**Oh no! Is it really that late? I'm sorry, Sohma-kuh! I have to go to work!" _I'm going to be late! _**

"**Honda-san…I noticed this morning…" Yuki walked over to Tohru, and got real close to her, as if he were to kiss her, saying "…you didn't look that well. It's been quite hot lately. You shouldn't overexert yourself." His hand got real close to her face, then he pulled it away, saying "Well…I'll see you tomorrow." **

"_**It's the mystery that makes him so intriguing." I think I know what she meant now. Once I think I understand him, bam! He does something I'd never expect him to do. And then I'm off to square one.**_

**Tohru sighed.**

"**Don't…get a swelled head…" The fan club girls murmured together, hiding behind trees. "Don't take advantages of Prince Yuki's kindness!" Exclaimed the girls.**

"**I won't!" Said Tohru, still blushing.**

**Tohru rushed to work. She could still remember what happened after her beloved mom's death…**

**FLASHBACK**

**There was a huge argument over who'd take me in. I'm sure they all had their reasons. Eventually, the family decided I should stay with grandpa. Grandpa lives on a pension, so I promised to pay my expenses myself. That was in May. But four moths later he kicked me out saying, "My daughters' family is coming to live with us. I thought it would be nice to remodel the house before they arrive. During the remodeling, I'll be staying at their place. I'm sorry, but could you stay with a friend during the time?" I didn't want to bother grandpa. I said I'd stay with somebody. However, Uo lives in a small apartment, and Hana lives in a family of nine. I couldn't bear to trouble them for however many months it took to remodel. Then it hit me, I'd stay in a tent by myself. I'll live by myself someday, anyway. Why don't I just start now? Even if it does mean having no money and living in a tent you bought on sale. **

**END FLASHBACK**


	2. Trouble for TohruChapter 2

**Chapter 2-Trouble for Tohru**

"**Morning Miss Honda." Said Yuki, as he walked to school the next day. It was again, hot, and was sweating. He hoped he didn't smell!**

"**Hi Yuki-kun." Said Tohru. She was beginning to find herself warming up to him. She reached the school door and opened it for Yuki.**

"**So, how's it been going? You say you live around here?" Yuki said, trying to start a conversation.**

"**Oh, yes. Er, everything's going fine."**

"**Great." Said Yuki, smiling warmly. "I'm just worried about that big science exam coming up, I'm not that good in that portion." **

"**Really? I'm actually pretty good at it." Said Tohru truthfully. She always got A's in science and didn't even bother to study for tests. **

"**Really? Could you help me study? Like be my study partner? Maybe after school?" Asked Yuki, eagerly. He couldn't wait to see her house!**

"**Er, okay, I don't have work this afternoon. Although I'm warning you: my house is tiny. You could say it's a tent." Said Tohru, looking at the ground.**

"**Then it's all set. I'll see you tomorrow; I'll be sure to bring snacks." Said Yuki.**

**The bell rang and they both ran the rest of the way to class.**

"**Ah, I see you're becoming friends with Mr. Yuki." Said Claire, a girl who was sort of Tohru's friend.**

"**Well, er, I guess you could say that." Said Tohru.**

"**The club girls, they're spreading rumors about you." Said Claire.**

"**Really? Why?" Asked Tohru.**

"**Why do you think? I'm not the only one noticing your friendship with Yuki-kun! He's a hot item, with a fan club of crazy girls wishing they were you! They're going to eat you alive! Don't say I didn't warn you!" Said Claire, and then turned to a friend nearby who was calling her name.**

**Tohru gulped. Those girls were pretty viscous!**

"**Tohru, there you are!" Smiled Yuki, after class was let out.**

"**Er, hi." Said Tohru, dreading facing Yuki when he saw her "house". **

"**Let's get going shall we?" He smiled again at her and she felt her face blush and her heart melt. _I'm not getting a crush on him now, am I? No way! We're just friends. Nothing more. He's the prince, after all! Damn it! Why did I have to fall in love with YUKI? OF ALL PEOPLE! _Tohru sighed.**

"**What wrong, Ms. Honda?" Yuki asked, concern filling his eyes. Tohru felt hot.**

"**Oh, you look awful!" Said Yuki, feeling her forehead.**

"**I do?"**

"**I mean, you're sick. No! You don't look awful, of course not. You're beautiful." Yuki, for once, was flustered! **

**Tohru, to Yuki's relief, didn't look mad. They shuffled outside past the crazy fan club girls. They glared at Tohru and swooned over Yuki. Yuki glowered at them. He hated them; they were so annoying!**

**The fan club leader glared at Yuki and Tohru together. She glowered at them. She hated them; they were so annoying! At least, together, that is. Yuki was just fine without her!**

"**Well, here it is: home sweet home." Said Tohru, pointing to her tent.**

**Yuki's eyes got big.**

"**You…live…here????" He exclaimed.  
"Y-yes." Said Tohru softly.**

"**Well no w0nder you're sick! You can't live in a cheap tent! On private property, on top of it. And it woods! You could get raped by a pervert!" Exclaimed Yuki, throwing his hands up. **

"**You're coming with me." Said Yuki, and hoisted Tohru up. She and him walked until they reached Yuki's house. She walked in, and then collapsed. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See chpt. 1 **

**AN: The story gets better…**

**Chapter 3- a surprise for Tohru**

"**Is she going to be all right?" Huffed Yuki, frightened. He felt an un-controllable urge to just hug Tohru. **

"**She'll be fine." Replied Hatori, shifting un-comfortably. "She just has a high fever. It looks like she's been in bad conditions. Where does she live? We better tell her mom or dad about this." **

"**She lives in a tent. Without anybody else. And the tent is in a filthy condition." Replied Yuki. Okay, so he lied about the filthy part. But he wanted her to stay there soo badly!**

"**Really? That's awful." Replied Hatori. "Well, I best be going. Give her some pills for that fever and make sure she rests." **

**He then left. **

**Yuki remembered what had just happened perfecty.**

**FLASHBACK**

"**Tohru!" Screamed Yuki, and dropped to the floor.**

**She looked un-conscious. She didn't answer to him. **

**Shigure walked into the room, and stared at Tohru. **

"**Go phone Hatori! Don't just stand there, baka!" Yelled Yuki, and ran to the kitchen to get some ice. He found some, but not after searching for ten minutes in the messy and gross kitchen.**

**He walked over to Tohru, and put the ice pack on her forhead. He leaned in real close to her face, and then…**

"**Yuki! I called Hatori. He's coming over right now and…and…oh? What do we have here?" Asked Shigure, smiling. Yuki blushed furiously and backed away from Tohru.**

"**Er, it's not what it looks like!" Exclaimed Yuki. He didn't like Tohru like that! Right? **

"**Sure…" Said Shigure, and backed away. "I'll let the love birds be alone."**

"**SHIGURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YOU BAKA!!!!!!!I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU KEEP ON TALKING ABOUT MS. HONDA LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Yuki. **

**Shigure scampered out. Yuki sighed. Sometimes he just couldn't control his anger. It's as if I'm acting like…no. I'm being silly. I could never be like _him. _Yuki shuddered. Just thinking about him made him frustrated. Yuki waited for 30 minutes for Hatori to show up. While Yuki waited he went online. Of course, 200 people were added to his buddylist, and there were 50 messages in his box. 35 were love confessions and love letters, and others were from those annoying fan club girls. And the rest were spam. Yuki sighed. He wish he had some real friends.**

_**Ding Dong.**_

**Yuki got up and rushed to the door. **

"**Hatori!" Yuki yelled.**

"**Where is she?" Asked Hatori, not bothering to chat.**

"**Over here." Yuki pointed to Tohru, who slept peacefully in the bed. She had a cold pack on her forehead, and she lay sleeping. **

"**She has a high fever. This looks like a combination of pneumonia and strip throat. She best get lots of sleep and rest, plus Tylonal. She should get at least one week off from school."**

**END FLASHBACK**

**Yuki had left the computer on. He looked and ten IMs had been sent. All from the girls. One said:**

**iluvyuki666: Hey yiyi!**

**ys33525: er, hi.**

**iluvyuki666: this is Shannah.**

**ys33525: I guessed. Look, now's not the time to talk. I'm sorta busy.**

**iluvyuki666: ahhh yuki!! fine. bye. TTUL. kisses!  luv ya**

**ys33525: er…yeah**

**imcute32: hi!**

**ys33525: ..hi**

**imcute32: OMG did you here about Tohru??**

**ys33525: WHAT?**

**imcute32: well, I heard she's, er, gay…after all she hasn't had a bf yet.**

**ys33525: so? **

**imcute32: well…shouldn't she have had one b4?**

**ys33525: so? I haven't had a gf b4…**

**imcute32: ur diff. u c, lotsa grrlz have asked you out, but u always say no. Nobody has asked Tohru out. **

**ys33525: well, then Ill have to prove it then that she's not gay. myb I'LL ask her out then if I keep on hearing this.**

**imcute32: ok…but she'll probably say no.**

**ys33525: w/e. brb**

**sexylady123: ewwwwww! tohru's gay!**

**ys3352: NO SHE ISN'T!!! GOD YOU GIRL ANNOY THE OUTTA ME!!!!!!!**

**sexylady123: Yuki?!?! Is that you?????????**

_**ys33525 has signed off.**_

**Yuki was panting. Why were those fan club girls being so mean? It was so unfair. Tohru was so sweet! How could anybody say she was gay? But Yuki had said he would ask Tohru out if it went on any longer, so at least that rumor has stopped.**

"**Ugh. Where am I again?" Asked Tohru, sleepily.**

"**Oh! Ms. Honda!" Said Yuki, and he jumped up. He helped her up. Then, accidentally Tohru fell into Yuki, making him turn into a rat!**

"**Ohmigod!" Screamed Tohru.**

"**I'm sooo sorry! How mean! I turned you into an animal!" Exclaimed Tohru. She wept. "My poor Yuki-kun…"**

"**I'm alright Ms. Honda." The rat spoke.**

"**Y-you're talking! A RAT IS TALKING TO ME!!" Screamed Tohru.**

**Shigure walked into the roon. He sighed. **

"**Here we go again." He sighed, and started to explain the Sohma secret to Tohru.**

"**Oh.."**

"**And," Said Shigure lastly, "When we turn back into our human forms, we're--" **

**POOF**

"**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK" Screamed Tohru as Yuki turned to human form naked**

"**Totally nude." Continued Shigure.**

"**Awww. You're so cute as a rat, Yuki." Commented Tohru, and then coughed a cough that went on for two minutes.**

"**Oh." Said Yuki, blushing. He was dressed now, but he felt funny.**

"**Thoru, until you get better, you best be living here, in the Sohma house." Replied Shigure.**

"**Oh! I couldn't! What a burden I'd be!" Said Tohru, shaking her head.**

"**No. You can't keep on living in that awful gross tent! There were leaks in it, remember?" Asked Yuki.**

"**Well, yeah…" Said Tohru, looking defeat.**

"**Come, lets go upstairs." Replied Yuki. He hoisted her up. They all heard a howl come.**

"**There was a landslide just now." Said Shigure immediately after.**

"**What? How did you know?" Asked Tohru. She was pretty slow.**

"'**Member? Animal powers?" Asked Yuki. **

"**Oh!" Blushed Tohru, angry that she looked like a dork in front of her crush, Yuki.**

"**Was it near Ms. Honda's stuff? Like her tent?" Asked Yuki worried.**

"**I'm afraid it may have been." Said Shigure. "Best we check it out."**

"**Yes, that would be best."**

**When Tohru and Shigure and Yuki reached the spot where her tent was, nothing was there.**

"**Oh no! My stuff! My books, clothes, everything! And most importantly, my mum's picture!! Mom! She's hurt!" Exclaimed Tohru, and fell to the ground. She wept, and put her hands in her face. She cryed forever. It was unbearable to Yuki.**

"**Ms. Honda, I'll get your things." Said Yuki.**

"**Y-you will?" Hiccupped Tohru.**

"**Of course," Said Yuki, adding, "My love." Murmured Yuki under his breath. **

**Tohru was made by Shigure and Yuki to go "home". So she walked to their house.**

**She then fell onto her bed and fell asleep. **


	4. Chapter 4Tohru's First Kisswith a Sohma!

**Chapter 4-Tohru's First Kiss—with a Sohma!**

**AN: LOL I hope you like the ending…and I promise if more people review there would be no more cliff hangers!**

"**Mr. Yuki Sohma." Said the fan club girl.**

"**Yes?" Asked Yuki nervously the next day.**

"**Why do like that Tohru girl? She's such a bitch." Replied the girl, twirling some hair.**

"**I take it you're sexy lady or iluvyuki from AIM?" **

"**Yep. I warned you about Tohru." Said the girl, looking angry.**

"**She's not gay! God! She's just a poor girl who's friends with me! And now you're jumping all over her for being my friend? Get a life." Said Yuki, brushing away the fan club girl. **

"**WHAT? YUKII!!!!!! I'M YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN!!!!" Screeched the girl.**

"**No, you aren't. If you really liked me, you would leave me and my friends alone, instead of making up rumors about them." Said Yuki, saying, "Oh yeah, if you spread that rumor any more, you know what will happen." **

"**NO!" Screeched the girl. **

**Yuki left her. It was the first time he lashed out at a fan-club girl.**

"**Yuki-kun? Hi Yuki-kun!" Said Tohru.**

"**Hey Ms. Honda."**

"**Yuki-kun, why do you call me Ms. Honda?"**

"**Well, er, I…" Stuttered Yuki, blushing.**

"**You never call me Tohru."**

"**Well, it's because…I…Ms. Hon—Tohru…can you handle a secret?"**

"**Oh, of course!" Said Tohru, coughing.**

"**I…love…y--" Yuki didn't get to finish.**

"**AAAHH" There was a crash through the room, and Yuki backed away from Tohru.**

"**Eh?" Asked Tohru, looking at a strange red haired blur.**

"**Are you ready for me to crack your neck, rat boy?" Asked the strange person.**

**_The ceiling… Is he hurt? W-who…Well, hello orange-head… _Thought Tohru.**

"**Seriously…must you break everything every time you come home?" Asked Yuki, annoyed. "When are you going to learn? Plus, maybe we were doing something important before you interrupted!" Yuki was thinking of when he was about to confess his love to Tohru.**

"**Why you! If you think I'm the same as before, you're in for a world of pain! Today I'm taking you down!" Said the person, pumping his fist.**

"**You're too weak, Kyo." Said Yuki, smiling.**

"**Brace yourself!" Exclaimed Kyo.**

"**No—please stop!" Yelled Tohru as she ran to Kyo. She then slipped on some wood, and hugged Kyo.**

"**Ah?" Asked Kyo. He blushed. Who was this beautiful girl hugging him?**

**Poof! "Shit!" Muttered Kyo. He had turned into a cat.**

"**Ah!" Exclaimed Tohru. She still wasn't used to boys turning into animals!**

"**Ugh." Sighed Yuki.**

"**Why'd you come here in the first placed?" Asked Yuki, angered.**

"**I've come to bring you down! Plus, martial arts camp is over. I stopped by the main Soma house, and Akito said I had to stay..here…"**

"**No way in hell…" Yelled Yuki, but Kyo wasn't listening to Yuki anymore. He couldn't pry his eyes off this gorgeous, wonderful, beautiful…**

"**Quit ogling Ms. Hon—Tohru!"**

"**What?" Snapped Kyo, turning his head, "I wasn't! Damn!" _Am I that obvious?_**

_**Why is that orange hair boy, Kyo was it, looking at me like that? Oh, he's cute! Like an American. No! I don't have feeling for anybody but Yuki.**_

"**It's cough getting late. I'll make us some dinner—some Misa soup?" Asked Tohru, trying to pry her eyes off Kyo. He intrigued her greatly.**

"**No way, Tohru! You're sick. Please rest." Yuki gently pushed Tohru back onto her "bed". **

"**O-oh. But I must—" Replied Tohru.**

_**God damn it. She's so beautiful! So…I can't get me eyes off her! So pretty…**_

**Shigure's words interrupted poor Kyo's thoughts.**

"**Oh, leave her alone, you love crazy cat." **

"**I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HER YOU BAKA!" Screamed Kyo, accidentally hissing! **

"**Tsk tsk tsk. Look, Tohru, you should get your sleep. **

"**Grrrr," Was all Kyo could mutter. He left the room and Tohru fell asleep quickly.**

**All that evening Kyo couldn't help thinking of Tohru. _Damn, I just wanna kiss her all over._**

"**I'm going to bed, Kyo, don't stay up too late." Shigure and Kyo were sitting in the kitchen, reading, and now Shigure was tired and leaving. Kyo sat in the kitchen for two more hours eating tuna.**

**Finally, he heard something.  
"Kyo?" Asked Tohru, blushing. All she had on were bikini-style undies and a tank top. She quickly pulled her bathrobe on, since it was falling to her feet.**

**Kyo, unfortunately, felt a bulge in his pants.**

"**Uh, hi." Blushed Kyo.**

"**Why are you up so late, Kyo?" Asked Tohru, worry on the edge of her words.**

**Kyo smiled.**

"**I could ask you the same."**

"**I—I—was just—just—just getting a cup of warm milk." Stuttered Tohru and she rushed to the fridge and poured some milk into a cup.**

"**Tohru, I want to tell you something." Said Kyo, and he jumped up from his seat. It toppled over.**

**Kyo walked over to her.**

"**Yes? What is it?"**

"**I love you." Said Kyo quickly, and he stopped Tohru's hand from holding the cup of milk. It spilled onto the floor. **

"**Ky--" Tohru couldn't finish the word.**

**Kyo put his hands on Tohru's face, and put his lips to hers. Her eyes got huge.**

"**Ugh." Yuki yawned. He stretched out of bed. He looked at the clock: 3:59. **

**He walked over to his bathroom. He twisted the facet. No water came out.**

"**F."**

**He went downstairs to splash water on his face.**

**What he saw was Kyo and a surprised Tohru kissing.**

"**Oh my god!" **

**  
**


	5. Chapter 5Life After The Kiss

**Chapter Five-Life after "the Kiss"**

**"What's going on here?" Was what a normal person would've asked. But Yuki just stood there, staring. For once he was flustered! (Hehe…)  
"What are you looking at, baka?" Asked Kyo, flustered. He stepped off of Tohru, blushing ten shades of dark red.  
"Kyo--" Stuttered Tohru. She didn't like Kyo like that! She wanted to break it to him gracefully. She barely knew him!**

"**Step away from her!" Yelled Yuki, "If you want to live…for a little while." His rage was radiating off of him in the room. **

"**Why should I? I love her!"**

"**Well, so do…" Before Yuki could say 'I', Shigure walked downstairs.**

"**I just wanted to tell everybody that the up stairs water systems are broken down--" There was an awkward silence for five seconds.**

"**Oh? What do we have here?" Asked Shigure.  
"NOTHING YOU BAKA! GET AWAY FROM HERE!!" Yelled Yuki and slammed the door in Shigure's face.**

"**As I was saying, I love you too, Ms. Honda—Tohru. You're my love, life, and passion. I love you!"**

"**Oh Yuki!" Exclaimed Tohru. She ran over to Yuki, and he scooped her up in his arms. He carried her off up stairs like a groom carries a bride.**

**Kyo cussed and shouted for two more hours.**

**_Of course, I dearly wish I could say this was the end of the story. That Kyo fell in love with Kagura and that Yuki and Tohru lived happily ever after and everything was okay like a fairy tale. But I must say, that's not how my story goes. Sorry._**

**Kyo was still pining after Tohru even more. And of course Kagura wouldn't have that. And the fan club girls would never let Tohru be okay going out with the prince. So here's what happens after the kiss…**

"**Oh Yuki, I could of never guessed that you liked me like I liked you." Sighed Tohru happily.  
"Oh, Ms.—Tohru. I love you so!" Then Yuki kissed Tohru. He gently placed his lips on Tohru's rosy red-pink rosebud lips. Tohru loved it. **

**They made for a little bit, then went to bed. Er, there was some French kissing, too, as you could have guessed. ANYWAY, let's get on with the story, shall we?**

**Tohru moved away from Yuki before going to bed. "Yuki, what will happen when the fan club girls find out about my relationship with you?!?"**

"**W-what?" This question caught Yuki off guard. **

"**Don't worry. Nothing will happen to you." And then Yuki went to bed.**

**If only Yuki were telling truth when he uttered those precious words.**


	6. Chapter 6 A Kidnapping Part I

**Chapter 6-A Kidnapping!**

**_AN: Sorry, but I don't know the fan club girls names or the leader. So please those of you reading this can you email the names to me at _****_ ok???? Thanks! That way I don't have to refer to them as fan club leader and stuff. _**

**The rest of the week Tohru and Yuki kept their relationship under raps. Nobody found out until Monday.**

**However, the story starts at Friday:**

**As usual, the fan club girl was spying on Tohru during her school day with her friends.**

"**Look at the slut Tohru. She's totally a witch; working on Yuki that way!" Exclaimed the fan club leader.**

"**Poor Yuki." Solemnly the others chanted behind her.**

"**Do you suppose Yuki-kun and Tohru are having a secret relationship? After all, they were close before, but now they are REALLY close together." A girl behind the fan club leader asked.**

"**Yeah, I can see that. Duh, I'm not stupod!" Replied the fan club leader, adding "Whatever." And then sighed.**

"**Ohmigod! YUKI IS FLIRTING WITH TOHRU! AND SHE'S FLIRTING RIGHT BACK INSTEAD OF BEING OBLIVIOUS TO IT! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Screamed one of the loyal fan club girls.**

**The fan club girls were crazy now!**

**Tohru turned around. Lately she felt as if someone were watching her back.**

"**Hm?" She looked around but saw nobody was looking at her except her beloved Yuki.**

"**What's wrong, Tohru?" He asked, concerned.**

"**Oh—nothing." _I'm going crazy, I need to rest, like Shigure is always saying to me. _Thought Tohru. She turned back to her work and Yuki turned to help somebody with something. **

"**We can't let this happen! We either need to break the relationship or break any feeling that might lead to a relationship between the evil Tohru and sweet, innocent Yuki-kun." Replied the leader to her loyal followers.**

"**Yes ma'am." **

"**We have to get 'Ms. Honda' outta the picture." Snidely the leader replied. "Literally." **

**The girls stalked Tohru till Friday, trying to capture her. But of course, with Hanna or Uo in front of Tohru, the girls couldn't do a thing. Or could they?**

"**We stalked her all of this week! I'm getting sick of it!" Whined one of the girls.**

"**Oh, hush up. We will just have to wait till she comes home Monday and follow her. We'll do the same thing we do for all girls close to Yuki." Laughed the leader. "Leave Tohru to me."**

"**Oh, Tohru." Tohru turned around. She was walking to the Sohma's house, and somebody had called her name!**

"**Oh, hello…" Said Tohru, recognizing the face of the fan club leader.**

"**Tohru, I need your help. I heard you're really good at cooking. Like in home ec. you're always getting A pluses, and you're always the one to get done first before everyone else."**

"**Yes? You're point?"**

"**Well…I'm not good at home ec. at all. Period. So I was wondering if you would take me to your house to show me how you cook your dinner there."  
"Well…"  
"Okay, I'll see you Monday then? I'll just walk to your house with you, since I heard Uo saying that you don't have work this Monday."**

"**Well, that's right, but I don't know—"**

"**Sweetness. So I'll see you then! Bye." Sweetly the girl waved good-bye to Tohru.  
_I doesn't take an idiot to know there are sinister waves coming from her._**

**Tohru walked nervously to the Sohma house.  
"What am I going to do? The girls will go crazy once they find out I'm living with…YUKI!! Oh there you are!" Said Tohru, smiling.**

"**Hello M-Tohru." Yuki said smiling. She looked odd though.**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**Oh, I'm—" Tohru stuttered. She couldn't tell Yuki what was going to happen…could she? He would surely hate her once he found out a fan club girl was coming over!**

"**Well, somebody is coming over on Monday. And she's sorta--"**

"**Sort of what?" Asked Yuki, concerned.**

"**Crazy. About you." **

"**What?"**

"**A fan club girl is coming to our house." Groaned Tohru.**

**Yuki trembled. He hated those girls! However, he could always pull an act on them like he did at school. Just smiled and be blunt. **

"**Oh, poor Tory." Laughed Yuki. NOTE: OOF. (Out of character) Sry!**

"**They'll kill me!" Sighed Tohru.**

"**No, they won't."**

**Tohru gazed up at Yuki's trusting eyes. **

"**I'll make sure of it." But he was wrong. And Tohru acted funny all the rest of the day. It was because of Kyo and of the "situation".**

"**Well, I might as well fix my relationship with Kyo." Said Tohru to herself. "I really do want to be friends."**

**She walked through the house, looking for Kyo, but didn't find him. Yuki was in his secret fort, and Shigure was out shopping for some more ink for the printer and other errands. **

**Tohru felt all alone. Then she heard Kyo! He was on the roof.**

"**Hello? Kyo?" Asked Tohru.**

"…"

"**Oh, c'mon, Kyo. Can we at least talk?"**

"…**fine." Replied Kyo, in a cat-like pose on the roof, "There's a ladder over there."**

"**Okay, I'm coming up-" Tohru didn't get to finish for she slipped on ring on the ladder and was falling to the concrete ground below!**

"**Ah!" Breathed Tohru, startled, as she fell in what seemed like slow motion.**

"**Ah!" Kyo said, and jumped over the edge of the roof where he was and tried to catch Tohru's hand. He grabbed her hand, and he pulled her up.**

"**You baka! What were you thinking?!" Exclaimed Kyo, acting like Yuki when he found out about Tohru living in a tent.**

"…**I'm sorry. I must've worried you." Said Tohru, looking at the ground and blushed. "I want to talk to you."**

"**I don't do heart to hearts. Go talk to your mom for a heart to heart--"**

**Kyo caught himself when he saw poor Tohru's face.**

"**My mother—died. Don't…ever…talk about her like that…ever…again." There was fire in her eyes and she looked like Kagura for a second when Kagura got angry at Kyo for something.**

"**Er, forgive me. That was out of ration. I tend to get over protective of mom sometimes." Sighed Tohru. "Besides, I have no reason to be angry. I've got many things to be grateful for, such as Yuki and you, and Shigure, and mom." AN: I feel this is totally in character this time! Except for when she gets angry just then…that was ooc, ill admit**

**_Wow, _thought Kyo, _that's a side of Tohru-kun I've never seen before. She's always so cheerful and bright. It's like she just snapped there._  
"What…did you want to tell me?"**

"**Well, I know it must be tough…not getting the love of your life. To have her go off with your worst enemy. But…if you still like me, I want you to know, that I'm happier this way. I know some girl out there who will like you. I heard you're going to my school on Monday…I bet it will bring up some opportunities. Besides, we barely even know each other…and. I feel, that we…should keep on being friends. Because I really like you, Kyo. I love the year of the cat! I hope you'll want to be my friend still."**

**Kyo sat there staring at Tohru. Yuki's Tohru. The damn rat's Tohru. Tohru who would never love him like he did for her. And then Kyo did something odd for him; he smiled.  
"Okay." **

**_If only I could hand the situation with the fan club girl this easily, _thought Tohru.**

"**Hey girl! Can't we to see you this afternoon, eh?" Winked the fan club leader. She took every opportunity to jump on Tohru about going to Tohru's house. The fan club girl could tell Tohru was hiding something. After all, the leader could sniff secrets. And Ms. Tohru-kun definitely had one. **


	7. Chapter Seven A Kidnapping Part II

**Chapter 7-A Kidnapping! Part II**

**_AN: Thanks to everybody who's read and reviewed my story! I probably wouldn't have finished the story if it weren't for you! Also, thanks especially to the people who gave me the names of the fan club girls! Really appreciate it. Also, I have some email addresses in here, so they may not show up when you read them on the website, so please bare with me! OK, here it goes…_**

"**Motoko? What should I do if Tohru has broken any of our club rules?" Asked Minami, swishing a short pigtail behind her back.**

"**Don't worry. Leave her to me if she's broken any rules." Sighed Motoko. **

"**Are you sure this is a good idea?" Gulped Mio. **

"**Duh! Look, anyone who messes with OUR Yuki is to be punished, right?" Snapped Motoko. **

"**Y-yes." Gulped Mio.**

"**Get to class, ladies!" Snapped a fat teacher nearby, and the girls rushed to computer class.**

**They sat down next to each other, as usual, and watched Tohru. She wasn't near Yuki at all. The girls were satisfied for a little while, and turned their attention to gossip with each other. Of course.**

"**What's the matter, Tohru?" Asked Uo.**

"**Er, nothing." Gulped Tohru. She'd been jumpy and high strung the whole day.**

"**Yeah, Tohru-kun. If there's anything wrong just tell us. We're your friends." Said Hana.**

"**Er, yes," Sighed Tohru. **

"**This isn't like you, Tohru. Usually you're cheerful and calm." Said Uo.**

"…**," Tohru didn't know what to say to that.**

"**I…okay I'll tell you everything." Sighed Tohru. And she told them everything from when she saw Shigure to when she got to school that day.**

"**Oh…I can't believe you're living at the prince's house. You're dead meat unless Yuki and Kyo leave the house." Uo said, concerned.**

"**Uo!" Snapped Hana.**

"**No, it's alright. She's just telling the truth." Sighed Tohru. **

**Lunch soon came. As usual, Yuki sat with Tohru and her friends and they talked.  
"Yuki, I'm dead meat unless you and Kyo leave to somewhere else this afternoon. I'll call your cell when you can come home, okay? Could you please do that, Yuki?" Asked Tohru.**

"**Oh, Tohru, I--" Yuki needed to go home to his garden, but when he saw Tohru's poor little face scrunched up like that with worry, he couldn't possibly say no. "Fine. As long as that stupid cat doesn't come with me to where I go." Muttered Yuki, melting. **

**Sure enough the day came to an end. The bell rang and Kyo and Yuki went right instead of left, walking into town instead of the woods. Tohru sighed. Maybe she wouldn't die!**

"**Tohru-kun! There you are!" Cried Minami, in fake-sweet voice.**

"**Let's go then," Replied Tohru sweetly. They walked from the main walk and started toward the woods.**

"**I thought you lived in the suburbs, like most everybody." Huffed Minami, annoyed that she had to take a hike to get to the brat's house.**

"**Well, I'm not living with my grandfather anymore, there's remodeling going on, so I'm living with my…er, uncle." It wasn't a total lie. Some of it was truth!**

"**Oh," Said Minami, disgusted. They walked ten minutes more and got to the house.**

**Shigure walked out and greeted them.**

"**Why! Tohru, you didn't tell you had a new friend." Said Shigure heartily. **

"**Er, we're not exactly…friends. More like acquaintances." Both Tohru and Minami said at the same time.**

"**Hehe." Laughed Shigure, scratching his head.**

**He added, "So, where's Yuki and mffph?!" Tohru had quickly ran over and covered Shigure's mouth before he could finish.**

"**Hehe, my silly uncle here is talking about my cousin, Ukiah, but we call him Yuki. Er, he was supposed to be here by now." Tohru hated lying like this, but she had to keep the fact that she dated and lived with Yuki a secret!**

**Shigure caught on and kept his mouth shut.**

"**Well, let's go in, shall we?" Asked Tohru.**

"**Er, yeah." Said Minami, wondering why her uncle was so weird.**

"**And this is the living room, kitchen, study, bathroom, dining room, and if you want we can see up stairs." Said Tohru, pointing upstairs.**

"**Oh, yes. Do show me more." Said Minami. She was eager to get some blackmail, but she didn't see any. Yet. **

**Upstairs, Tohru pointed out her room, Shigure's room, and two other rooms.**

"**What rooms are those two over there?" Asked Minami, curiosity getting to the better of her.**

"**Er, that one used to be Shigure's work room, where he wrote, but now it's a guest bedroom. The other room is a bedroom, too." No lies there. "We all have bathrooms attached to our rooms." **

"**Oh." Sighed Minami, getting bored. No blackmail at all!**

"**Can I go inside your room?" Asked Minami, trying to look innocent.**

"**I don't see why you want to, but okay. Go ahead." Replied Tohru.**

**Minami walked in and looked around. It was a plain room. Nothing special. No blackmail, no letters, no notebooks, nothing.**

"**So…what about the other rooms?" **

"**Er, there's nothing to see! And Shigure won't want you in his room." Replied Tohru hastily.**

"**Well, let's go downstairs." Sighed Minami.**

**Tohru showed Minami the basics of cooking for the next hour, and Minami found herself enjoying herself! She quickly shook her head and silently reminded herself why she was here.**

"**I have to go to the restroom. I'll be right back." Said Minami. She went to the hallway restroom but the door was locked. She went upstairs.**

"**_We all have bathrooms attached to our bedrooms." "There's nothing to see! And Shigure won't want you in his room." _Those words rang in Minami's ears. Why was Tohru so defensive of her seeing those rooms? She had to go inside one! She silently ran over to the first bedroom (Kyo's). The door was open ajar. She opened it and slipped in. _Guest room, my foot! This room is a pig sty! _Thought Minami, looking around. It was really messy, and Minami thought no "guest room" could be that messy without someone living in it. She snooped around and found boys' clothes, and karate books. She walked into the restroom and found boy things, too! Minami thought maybe it was Tohru's cousin's, but maybe not. You never knew. **

**Minami found nothing in her favor, and left. She had to go to the restroom, so she ran into the next room. She ignored everything until she reached the restroom. After using it, she washed her hands and walked out. This room smelled like…no. It couldn't be! Yuki-Sohma! It smelled exactly like him! She snooped around and found a yearbook from her high school! It was last year's, of course. What was this doing in here? Tohru's cousin couldn't possibly own a yearbook from her school! So who's room was this? She flipped open the year book and who's name would it be but…**

"**YUKI SOHMA?" Exclaimed Minami, almost fainting.**

**Yuki Sohma, 425-9432.**

**If found please return to the phone number above.**

**Yuki! Hags! Cya next year! Yumi**

**Hey dude! Have a fun summer! Can't wait to see you next year, man! Good luck with the crazy girls, dude! Aikido M. **

**_Hey Yuki! How's it going? Plz call, 3258624! Luv, Akizumi_**

**The signatures continued like that for a while. How could this happen? Did Tohru, god forbid, steal Yuki's yearbook? Minami searched longer and found many other things of Yuki's! And, then, a picture of Yuki and Tohru! Minami was raging now. How could this happen?!? Was this Yuki's…ROOM? Either way, Tohru had no right at all for this. Either way, living with Yuki or stealing his things, she committed a crime already, having these things to begin with! She needed to be punished! Minami crammed the things into her backpack and quickly left the room. Running downstairs she pretended to have an emergency.**

"**Oh, Tohru, I think I have to go. It was nice cooking with you. Thanks again." And Minami, and ran out the door.**

"**What was with her?" Asked Shigure, walking out of the study.**

"**Er, I'll explain later." Said Tohru. She gulped. All had gone okay, right?**

"**I'm going to get online, since dinner is ready now and I have no homework." Replied Tohru.**

"**Okay. I have to go mail my work to the publisher, I'll be out for a little bit." Said Shigure.**

"**Okay." Said Tohru, and logged onto the internet. She logged online. Nobody was on her buddy list, but this was because she had barely anybody on it. Then, an IM popped up.**

**missymeminami: hello, Tohru-kun.**

**totallytohru666: er, minami?**

**missymeminami: yes, me. Tohru, I know your secret.**

**Tohru gulped! She was busted. What should she do? She decided to play cool.**

**totallytohru666: wat about?**

**missymeminami: I think we both kno wat I'm talking about… "Ms. Honda"…**

**totallytohru666: wat?! **

**missymeminami: I found something in a room at "your" house, that struck an interest 2 me and the fan club**

**totallytohru666: er, wat?**

**missymeminami: many of Yuki's things, like a yearbook and other things. You totally stole them from him, didn't u? Or ur hiding something!**

**missymeminami: answer me, u liar! **

**missymeminami has signed off at…**

"**Grrr." Growled Minami, angry. She threw her cell phone into her purse. She was at Motoko's house, and they were looking at some of Yuki's things.**

"**We'll kid nap the witch," Replied Motoko. **

"**Isn't that, like, illegal?" Asked Mio.**

"**We're too young and cute to get in trouble," Yelled Motoko, annoyed. Mio was getting annoying lately!**

"**Well, we'll get on my computer and warn her, then kidnap her." Replied Motoko.**

**She logged on.**

**Welcome to Yahoo! You're signed on as ****Imcute32 ****. (Isn't you? Please log on at the button to the right or sign up!)**

**You have no new messages.**

**Motoko clicked the "Write" button and got a place to type an email.**

**To: ****totallytohru666 **

**Re: **

**From: ****imcute32 **

**Tohru:**

**You have betrayed Yuki. You have threatened us. We feel you need to be punished. I'm sorry to say after you read this you will not have much time to panic or escape. Don't worry, we won't kill you or anything, but be warned. Everything else goes.**

**Bye Bye.**

**Signed,**

**Good thing you don't live with your real family anymore.**

**Bleep! "You've got mail!" Said the computer. Tohru looked up. She felt better now. Somebody had cared enough to send her mail!**

**She clicked on the "New Messages" icon and up popped the email. As she read it, the color drained from Tohru's pretty face. She gulped.**


	8. Chapter 8 A kidnapping part III

AN: I'm well aware it's been two years…what I did is in-excusable. Not updating for that long is un-forgivable. I'm sorry. I'm finishing the story now…

Chapter 8-A kidnapping, Part III

"This is just a joke. A cruel, mean-hearted joke. It has has to be." Then the reality hit Tohru. This was no joke. _Those fan club girls will go tot no end to get me. I have to act fast._

Shigure walked into the house. It was eerily quiet.

"Tohru?"

No answer.

"TOHRU?"

"Unfortunately, she won't be answering you, as she isn't in the house at this moment." From out of the shadows stepped Minami, not the leader of the Yuki-fan club, but close runner-up. Her cute little ponytails flapped behind her, and of course she wore her skirt short like Tohru.

"Are you crazy? Who are you?" Exclaimed Shigure.

"Look at the computer." Minami pointed towards the still-glowing computer screen.

Shigure ran over to the computer and quickly read the email. "Holy St."

_**AN: sry to use the laim stars for the cuss words but fanfic will just delete the word completely so im using stars now**_

"You won't get away with this!" Exclaimed Shigure as he swung around from the computer, but Minami had already left.

"Dn."

"Can we hurt her now?" Whined Motoko into her new pink diamond-incrusted SidekickII phone, waiting for the slow poke Minami.

"Not yet, wait for me! We have plenty of time," huffed Minami's cackled voice from the phone.

"Fine." Sighed Motoko, clicking the button Off/. She entertained herself with solitaire and sending Yuki more "Electronic Crush Kisses" on some girly website.

User Yuki Sohma's Inbox is Full

"Dn." Sighed Motoko, and angrily shoved her phone in her pretty little bag.

Mio sat on a tree-stump nearby, playing with a stick and an anthill.

Tohru was tied up and had duck tape over her little mouth. She struggled but couldn't move because she was tightly tied up on a tree with rope, and she couldn't scream because of the duck tape.

"Mmmphf." Moaned Tohru, and finally closed her eyes and bent her head down.

"Shut it, you," Snapped Motoko. She pulled out her Covergirl compact, and examined a new zit on her face. "I look like crap."

"No you don't." Responded Mio in a automatic robotic tone.

"Shut it bh, you don't really like me at all, you're only in here 'cuz you like Yuki."

"Hm. You know what?" Mio stood up, rising to her feet, and towered over Motoko. "I'm sick of being treated this way. Mio do this, Mio do that. I'm treating as less than scum. I don't deserve this treatment from so called 'friends'. You guys are crazy creeps. I want no part of this anymore."

Motoko just stared at her in amazement.

Mio stood up to leave.

"Oh, I've always meant to do this." And with that Mio marched over to Motoko and slapped her.

"Uh!" Motoko rubbed her now pink cheek. It stung and was raw. "YOU LITTLE--"

"Careful. Don't wanna give away your hiding place. This is known as kidnapping, you know." Mio looked apologetically at Tohru, and gave a half-hearted smile. "I apologize for my actions. I acted irrationally. I hope later we can be friends." And with that Mio sprinted away.

Will Mio go get help? Or will Yuki come to Tohru's rescue? Haha cliff-hanger but I swear I'll update soooonnnnnnn. 


End file.
